This is a prospective study of a cohort of patients with sickle cell disease to identify predictors of neurologic, stroke, and psychologic abnormalities, including the onset of pulmonary dysfunction and the identification of abnormalities in high-risk target organs. If such predictors can be identified, interventional therapy can be tested before overt hemiplegias occur.